The New Alpha Acadamy
by FanFicFanticGurl
Summary: Shira has moved on to a male Alpha Acadamy and has left Skye, Allie A., Charlie and the Brazille boys to her "old acadamy." Charlie thinks there is something behind it since the boys are there. Skye just wants to have that aura of awesomeness like Shira does. Allie A just hope a certain someone doesn't show up to spread rumors or anything now that she's part headmistress.
1. Chapter 1 Application to Alpha Acadamy

Now Shira has moved on and has an Alpha Academy for boys. Now Skye, Allie A and Charlie run the new Alpha Academy. The Brazille boyz are staying at the girl Academy. Darwin, especially because Charlie's there.

Hey Alphas!

I am accepting applications for Alpha Academy! Choose yourself, make up a character, or you can choose a character from the Original Alpha Academy Series. And here's the run down-

Skye Hamilton- Currently single and new part headmistress. Skye is gonna rock her new status. She wants her time to shine! Also heard a Westchester girl Massie Block is applying, the name sounds familiar...Plus the Brazille boyz are going to be here!

Charlie- She's going to be the brains of Alpha Academy, making it better and better. Shira's design can be better... looks like a lot more work though. Best part is Bee her mom is coming to be the secretary of the island. And on the side? Dating Darwin

Allie A- Willing to do anything to keep any Allie J kind of people out. Comes with getting notes saying how horrible the Academy's going to be under her command signed Your Imposee. But as second in command that's never going to happen. Never. Right?

Dear Alphas to be,

Here's the application for Alpha Academy fill it out and send it back please.

Name-

Looks-

Eye Color-

Hair Color-

Personality-

Alpha Motto-

Who is your role model-

Talent (Acting, inventor etc.)-

Why do you want to go to Alpha Acadamy?

Signed

Skye, Allie A. and Charlie (the new Heads)


	2. Chapter 2 All the girls

**Hiiii Everyone! I am just starting with this and it's my first story so please don't say mean stuff? I hope you guys like my story and fill out an Alpha Application!**

**Carly in a PAP**

Carly had just dozed off when a soothing British voice said "We are now leaving communication zone with the outside world, please turn off your phones" Carly opened on an eye sleepily and fumbled for her phone, then she pushed the off button.

But now she couldn't fall asleep, it was real she was finally going to Alpha Academy! She wanted to be ah-mazing and well be the best. She looked out the window and what she saw made her gasp. An "A" shaped island, surrounded by a glittering turquoise sea and everything seemed so Ah-Mazing! Soon she would be walking around the same campus Allie A, her idol, walked around in. She was hoping that she would be Jackie O and that she would have fun roommates, not evil scheming, prideful ones. She was after all the Queen of Fun. Most of all she hoped her ex best friends wouldn't ruin anything because they were jealous.

Slowly the plane began to land the same soothing British voice said "Welcome to Alpha Island" Carly finally seemed to wake up and face it. She was AT Alpha Island. She exited the PAP and a train silently pulled up. It had clear sections which made it look like a bubble. She got on and saw a comfy egg shaped seat to sink into. Suddenly a hologram shot up. It was OMG... Skye, Charlie andddddd Allie A!

**Lennox Marie Seaman, In a PAP**

Lennox was really excited to finally get to Alpha Academy. She heard wonderful things and wanted to go! She nervously fixed her sun streaked blond hair, first into an artfully messed up pony tail, then a professional bun, and now it was in a Katniss styled Braid.

She causally looked out the window to see if something way going to take her mind off AA. She saw a glittering turquoise blue sea and an A shaped island. It strangely calmed her down, now that she was staring at it.

Suddenly a British voice broke through her calmness and said "We are now leaving the communication zone"

Lennox was totally shocked. She had wanted to talk to her betas every way of this, but now..."urgggg!" Lennox noticed that the plane was now beginning to descend and the same voice said "Welcome to Alpha Island"

She stepped off the plane waiting for adoring fans but now only silence greeted her. Smoothly a clear bubble train thingy pulled up. Her aPod beeped instructions that told her to board the Bubble Train. She got on and was awaited with a comfy looking armchair. She wondered where all the signs of life were. Suddenly Allie A, Skye, and Charlie appeared in front of her!

**Massie Block On the Way to Alpha Island in a PAP**

Massie was texting her friends in England and Westchester when a British voice told her that they were leaving the communication zone in 5 minutes. Massie wanted to protest but it would be totally LBR behavior to talk back to a machine. She quickly told her friends goodbye and "c u guys l8er"

Massie settled into the plush chair and inspected her outfit. She was wearing a Gucci suit to look professional, her charm bracelet, her hair was in a chic high ponytail, and her makeup was flawless. She felt special about it, She was an Alpha after all...

She was going to rock this school like OCD and KISS. She was a born Alpha, she couldn't be a loser! She could NAWT go back to the outside world as a LBR.

10 minutes later she was on the solid ground of Alpha Island. She heard a beep and looked at her aPod. It told her to get on the Bubble Train which had just pulled up. Massie tried to act cool on the ride but it was MAJOR to see forests become building and modernization. Suddenly Skye, Charlie and Allie A appeared!

**Hey Guys! Sorry if it's short or boring, I'm just starting and don't have a lot of time on my hands right now.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Evil Muse?

**Hey People! Sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long, my dear math teacher wants to kill me, I'm afraid.**

**Lennox (trapped?) in a bubble train with her headmistresses**

Lennox found herself in a bubble train with the 3 famous headmistresses with her.

Skye was wearing the most adorable outfit with black leggings and a oversized ballerina pink t shirt with light pink chunky jewelry. Charlie was rocking a ripped jeans with a metallic jacket with the alpha symbol on it. Strangely it looked amazing. And Allie A (not J), was wearing sequined pink mini skirt with a black skirt. They all smiled and said hello and greetings went around. Lennox was amazed that they were so nice!

She had just arrived at Jackie O (!).Lennox was expecting no one else but when she got up there a brown haired girl with piercing amber eyes regarded her coolly. She looked really fab, Lennox regretfully thought. The girl looked up and said

"Hey, my name is Massie Block and who are you?"

"I'm Lennox Seamen"

"Nice meeting you Lennox"

Lennox felt chilled by this girls projected confidence and an aura of coolness. She suddenly aimed her aPod at Lennox and leaned over it again. Lennox blinked. Without looking up Massie said, "Chill out I'm just scanning you, like duh!"

Lennox's mean side came out and with sass and alphaness in her voice she snapped, well seeing that I've been here for about 5 minutes; I don't think you have the right to even utter a mean word about me. And did Skye, Charlie or Allie A give to permission to be queen? I don't think so!"

Lennox turned on her heel and sat on the bed farthest away from Massie Dum As A Block.

'Well that was entertaining" Massie said smirking

Lennox had just opened her mouth when a lady walked in.

" My name is Ally JJ and I'm your muse." she said in a breathy voice that sounded like... Allie J, a lot anyway

Lennox and Massie shared identical looks of WHAT!?

The lady continued on and her next words shocked them. "So I suppose you're the losers this year, but it doesn't matter my daughter will triumph over you all"


	4. Chapter 4 Allie J's Burst

**Hey! Thank God its winter break! That means i'll have a bit more time to write! Also if you see any grammar or any other writing mistakes, please PM or review them to me. I tend to type fast with creating lots of mistakes. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! Please review!**

**Allie J Abbot (False Name-Alli Autumns)**

Alli sighed, after being made a fool of at the last round of AA, she was going to try again even though Shira pronounced her NOT AN ALPHA before banishing her from Alpha Island. She was going to crush all the other girls, steal all the Brazille Boyz hearts and DESTROY Charlie, Allie A and Skye. She couldn't believe that she the greatest song writer and singer was now older and disgusting than her great-great grandma's disgusting pink dress!

No one liked her, her singing records and deals went down in the last 2 months they were repairing and improving the Academy. She had been put into J.K. Rowling who was totally dumb. Who cared about Harry Potter anyway? Even worse she was now impersonating someone else(that was fake). Her life couldn't get any worse could it? The only good thing was her mom got the job as the muse of Jackie O so she could sabotage and spy on the girls there. But even that was risky, her mom was really mad and wanted vengeance, Alli could only hope her mom didn't spill it.

While she had sat fuming on her bed slamming her things where they belonged she failed to notice that a somewhat pretty girl with dark blond hair was staring at her. Alli suddenly stopped and checked her hair; yep it was still that ugly dark brown shade so why was she staring?

Finally Alli just blurt out "OMG stop staring at me! Am I being stalked by you? You're creepy!"

The girl said "Your voice sounds like, well, Allie J Abbot. You were muttering to yourself. Are you okay? Should I get the muse?"

Alli gasped " How dare you! Comparing me to that worthless person! She failed and I am NOT going the way she went! Absolutely Despicable!

The girl slowly looked at her and replied "Excuse me, are you a bomb?

"Of course not beta!" came the reply from Alli Autumns

"Well why are you blowing up?"

Alli replied by storming into the bathroom, where she turned on her aPod to text her mom, but she found her mom had sent her 18 texts with the IMPORATANT READ on it. She opened the first text wondering what her mom had done. Even though Shira has another school she had said she would "check up on her lollies." Alli didn't want to be the first one kicked out. That would be so embarssing and if she was revealed? OMG


	5. Chapter 5 The New Girl and the Dilema

**Merry Christmas Everyone! REVIEW PLEASE?**

_Intro of a New Character sort of_

Grace Lillian was terrified. She stood outside of the bedroom of Jackie O and she had heard everything the muse had said. Normally she would have laughed it off and went in but after the hissy fit Allie J threw after Shira pronounced her **NOT AN ALPHA** on national TV, Allie J probably would have turned evil in a fit of pure rage. Judging by what that lady had said, Allie J was here, disguised obviously. And of course her dear mum was here.

But what was she supposed to do? What could she do?

Remembering her aPod, she saw a button that said texting. Maybe she could text Skye, Charlie or even more importantly Allie A.

But who would believe her? Then she remembered there were 2 girls inside whom the muse was talking to.

She made a split second decision and before she could regret in she opened the door. The muse was gone but the 2 girls were sitting on 2 beds looking very shocked.

One of them had piercing amber eyes and super shiny brunette hair. She didn't really look scared just really really shocked. The other had a buttery blond hair and wide mediterranean blue eyes with a bit of green in them. She had a round face making her look innocent but her eyes told anything but that.

The brunette shakily said hey but her heart was clearly not in it. The other one introduced herself and the other girl as Lennox. She also included the amber eyed one was Massie Bock.

Grace Lillian was shaken up but she walked around them and locked the bathroom door where she was sure the muse was hiding.

She couldn't believe that Allie J managed to get in here. What had Skye, Charlie or Allie A been thinking? She was sure that Allie J was definitely smarter than she looked.

She turned to Massie and Lennox and asked them

"Well? Thoughts?"

Massie answered "We can't tell the Heads. This will ruin their reputations and the Academy's reputation. I don't know about you guys but I have a reputation to uphold. Telling them will make it seem that they're really dumb to not recognize Allie J, especially Allie A."

Lennox saw Massie's reasoning but said "We should tell them. They need to know she's here and out to get them."

The last sentence made everyone shudder.


	6. Chapter 6-Something's Up

**I go back to school soon, so I'll try to update once a week at least. Is that okay? Hope so! Hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**

_Carly Time!_

Carly couldn't believe the nerve of that girl Alli Autumns. She was so like Allie J, but that was just Impossible with a capital I. Skye, Charlie and especially Allie A couldn't let that happen. Like never or ever.

But that nagging feeling in her head insisted it WAS Allie J. under the name Alli Autumns. Carly decided to just watch.

Later that day Alli spent one and a half hours in the bathroom. Carly went into the showering area where Alli had been and found traces of dark brown dye in the stall. She also found some black hairs. She put them in a empty lotion bottle she had.

This was evidence. Once she found enough evidence, it would go to the Heads.

_Alli Autumns (Allie J) POV_

Alli suddenly realized her light pink towel was turning brownish. Her hair dye was coming out!? She stared in horror and quickly looked around. That dark blond haired girl (was it Carly?) was looking at her curiously. Alli thought it was probably because she was staring in shock and anger at her towel.

That was supposed to be a top dye job. Like even bleach couldn't remove it. Only one ingredient could make it come out. Was it possible her all-organic (placed in a different bottle to throw off people like Curious Carly) herbal tea scented, almond oil extract for super shine and other organic things were messing up her hair dye? Her ugly dark brown hair was supposed to STAY that way!

"Is something wrong?" she asked,

Alli replied "Your name is Carly right?"

"Yes" Carly replied warily, wondering where this was going. She had a comeback already, waiting.

Alli said "I just wanted to know your name before I crush you. Listen I don't care if you are Shira herself but stop looking at me, bothering me and being a loser. Got it? And STOP being a creepy stalker!"

Carly asked "Are you sleeping?"

Confused at where this conversation was going Alli answered truthfully and un-bitch-like

"No"

"Then why are you dreaming an impossible dream?" Carly shot back smugly.

Alli let out a stutter/scream/strangled shriek. And then she stomped away. Before realizing how idiotic she was acting.

Carly stared at her retreating back. Something was up and she WAS going to get to the bottom of it. But for now she was going to get ready for the welcoming dinner.


	7. Chapter 7-A Deal

**Hey I'm back! For once my math teacher didn't give homework, so UPDATE TIME!**

_Massie's POV sorta_

Massie couldn't believe what had just happened. She met an evil muse and was now acting like an LBR. Just like in her PMS days(Who here has read Charmed and Dangerous?) she felt like the Omega. An utter loser. Massie froze up and that almost never happened.

Just then Lennox, whom Massie dubbed her friend now, like who gets the shock of their lives with someone and still hate them? Anyway Lennox walked over and asked Massie if she was alright. Massie said yes.

That's when the new girl Grace Lillian asked

"Well? Thoughts?"

Massie really and truly thought that this would be totally mortifying to the Heads and stuck with her answer. Lennox actually took her side after a bit of convincing. Grace knew she was outnumbered and asked,

"What should we do about the lady in the bathroom?"

Massie interrupted

"I know this sound weird, but I want to keep their secret down and leave Allie J here. I want to compete against Allie J and win so she feels even more like dirt. Anyone in favor?"

Almost immediately everyone agreed.

This would be perfect, now the only problem was the muse. Who was gonna let her out and blah blah blah?

Massie, Grace and Lennox agreed to have Massie open the door but Lennox make sure she didn't escape. Grace was to explain their terms. They also had to do so FAST cause the other girls were going to come soon.

Massie unlocked the door slowly and opened it. The muse was sitting on the sink counter and looking deflated. She looked up and said

"Well what are we waiting for? Where are the guards?"

Lennox took the surprisingly young, pretty lady by her arm and sat her down on a bed.

Grace stepped up and said

"We would report you but we have reputations we have to keep unlike Allie J, it's too late for her to change her reputation. So we pretend this never happened and Massie, Lennox and me won't report you. I'm sure you don't want to get caught and internationally humiliated...again."

Grace gave a moment for it to sink in.

The she said, "Take it or Leave it"

Finally with a deflated sigh Ally JJ said a quiet "Yes, I agree"

Massie said

"Well don't just sit there! Get your muse act together."

Massie rummaged in her bag and pulled out a bottle

"Here, this will help with those puffy eyes of yours. Now GO!"

Ally JJ put on a happy face even though she was anything but, now they had to welcome the rest of the girls and get through her daughters plan alive. But inside she was thirsting for one thing...REVENGE, but she was going to be patient this time. Now that she had been given a second chance things will not go wrong!


	8. Chapter 8-Special POV Inside!

**I have Monday off as well, so update time! Sorry I haven't been updating. I have midterms next week and I have been studying. So after next week I''ll update once a week, i hope, remember Read and Review! Guess what? I'm adding myself into this story. I'm Asian so yea...**

**Disclaimer-I wish I owned this series but I don't. I do own this amazing plot! ;)**

_Alli Autumns POV_

Alli checked her aPod for any text messages from her mom and ound none. Her mom had texted her once saying everything was better than ever. Her mom also sent pictures of all the girls in her old house.

One of them had piercing amber colored eyes that could stare straight into your eyes and chill you to your bones. Another had mocha colored hair and it looked so glossy and shiny it couldn't be real. Another one had a surfer girl look to her. She had blue green eyes and sun streaked blond hair. The last one that interested her was a petite Asian that had brown eyes that were like poisoned chocolate. There was something about her that showed even though she was tiny, she was a force to be reckoned with. There were others but Allie J was only interested in those 4. They looked like like the perfect clique to...destroy!

As she read all their application her mom took and sent to her, she figured out the amber eyed one was Massie, the one with glossy hair was Grace Lilian. And the surfer looking girl was Lennox Marie Seaman. The petite Asian was Ella Taylor Chan. (That's me! With a few tweaks in my name!)

If you asked Allie J, they all looked liked losers. None of them had such shiny hair as hers, even though it was dyed dark brown. No one had her brains to sneak into Alpha Academy (Which is no longer a game show, cause Shira decided it, and whatever Shira wants Shira gets).No one else could be as perfect as her. But she didn't know how much pride she had.

Allie had finished showering and was waiting for the other girls to finish pampering. They arrived here at 3-4pm and now it was 6:43. If they didn't hurry, Allie would miss the beginning of the new Head's speech. Allie J needed time to analyze the competition anyway. But she was stuck here with the slowpokes. What a bore.

_SPECIAL POV FROM THE HEADS_

Skye, Charlie and Allie A were in Shira's state of the art office. They didn't want to keep the security camera's but Shira insisted in main places, like the beach, class area etc.

They were getting ready for the welcome dinner which they were going as real humans, not holograms. Shira dictated almost everything thy should do, but the were going to tweak Shira's plan a bit.

As they were putting the final pieces of jewelry on, Allie A blurt out

"ummmm I never told you but during the time the other academy was being built, I got threatening notes from Allie J. It's a hunch but I think she's here. Because her last note said, she was going to be here to watch us lose."

Charlie pulled on her signature metallic jacket, with the alpha academy symbol on it before answering,

"Well, I highly doubt she's here unless she covered her tracks pretty well and disguised herself a lot. Besides my mom and Shira's and their assistants helped made the decision on who get in or not. I don't think Bee or Shira would be fooled. Especially since Shira made a big deal about how Allie J's unalphaness was poison to everyone in the world, followers and fellow Alpha's alike."

Skye put on her S&H charm bracelet and told Allie A

"Well we're just about to go to the first dinner, so we can scout out any suspicious activity. Don't worry, Allie, we've got you covered."

Allie pulled her hair into a elegant bun and sighed, "I guess so..."

Skye just said, "Don't worry and how do I look? I wanna look good for Mel. He's so cute right now. "

Allie A and Charlie sighed, Skye had a new crush every week. That's why she was Alpha of DSL Daters.

The other 2 girls surveyed her outfit. Skye was wearing a knee-length light pink sheath dress with sparkles. Skye's blond hair was in a high ponytail. Her ears and neck shined with diamonds. "10", they both said

Charlie getting into the spirit of it asked "Well? What about me?"

She had on her signature bomber styled metallic jacket paired with skinny jeans and a black T-shirt underneath. Everyone gave her a 10 as well.

Then they turned to Allie A. She was wearing a royal blue halter top with a glittering A on it. She paired it with a ruffled royal blue skirt with hints of gold in it.

_Jackie O House POV__  
_

Massie and the others in their house were finally ready to go. After the last spritz of perfume and the last swipes of lip gloss wands, they were out the door onto the bubble train.

Massie, Lennox and Grace scored seats next to each other and began to talk about the Brazille boyz! They all knew Mel and Darwin were off limits. Massie was already taken by her boyfriend in England, James. Grace already had a boyfriend back home, so she didn't want any of the boys, but she loved to gossip about them. Lennox was immediately in love with Dingo's handsomeness.

In 10 minutes they were at the Dining Pavilion. The 3 girls all looked at each other and pushed through the doors and a sight met their eyes.


	9. Chapter 9-Ella Taylor Chan Time!

**Please Review and be nice or constructive!**

Alli couldn't believe her eyes as she walked in to the Dining Pavilion. It had changed in those short months she had been scheming.

Now it had a high glass ceiling that showed the sky outside.

There were diamond encrusted chairs and there was a touch screen computer/TV in front of every seat.

There was a raised stage that glittered with lights. Waiting on the side of the doors were the Heads and The Brazille boys. They smiled and introduced themselves to the group. Alli noticed Allie A's eyes weren't their usual sparkled self. There was suspicion behind them.

Alli smiled and gave Sydney, Taz, Dingo, Melbourne and Darwin hugs. She lingered on Darwin because he was the only one that was seriously attached to a girl.

Alli had to give it to Skye, Charlie and Allie A. they were dressed in the latest fashions and they looked like themselves.

Then the J.K. Rowling group were led to their tables.

The tables had 10 seats each. There were individual aTouches at each seat. They had everything from AlphaTube to aMail. They were all so engrossed in what they were doing on their personal aTouches, they didn't realize that the Heads were on the stage asking for their attention.

Charlie smiled and began o talk about the newest technology she had added and how to work it.

Skye talked about the new courses and the new teachers.

Allie A talked about the rules they had set. Also she explained what Shira was planning to do. She was going to come here in hologram form when needed. When someone was about to be kicked out basically.

Then the food was ordered from the aMenu and came within seconds. There was no greasy food only organic fat free ones.

Alli walked to the Heads table to have a friendly convosation with the Heads AKA scouting out her enemies.

_Lennox, Grace and Massie's POV_

Massie, Lennox and Grace were talking about all the things they missed.

Massie wished she could Skype her boyfriend James.

Grace wished she could text her boyfriend.

And Lennox wanted to text her family, she missed them already.

They would all brave it out though. That's why they were ALPHAS!

Grace noticed a petite Asian girl watching them. She remembered her name was Ella Taylor Chan. Grace quietly aimed her aPod at the girl.

Her profile said that she became an acting and inventor phenomenon at the age of 10. She helped create the Apple company's iPhones and other "i" things. Her alpha motto was You can't become an Alpha, you have to be born one.

Massie broke off from telling her friends about James because Grace was reading her aPod intently. Massie and Lennox asked,

"What's so interesting?"

Grace looked up and texted them,

"You know that Asian girl Ella Taylor Chan? She's total Alpha material, wanna add her into our Clique. Scan her and see for yourself."

They both did while Grace finished reading,

"She has made hard sacrifices to get to where she is now. Ella is known for being super loyal and doing everything it takes, even horrible things to make the best for her Clique."

They all finished reading at the same time. Massie repeated one part,

"Super loyal huh? I like that."

Lennox agreed. So did Grace.

Now what was their next move about this new girl?


	10. Chapter 10-Their aSchedules

**Please Review and be nice or constructive! And Charlie's last name is Deery right? Also I know the schedules aren't very good but it's it best I can do. Also I made up some of the teachers and stuff cause I don't know their real names and everything**

After they ate and were just chilling there, Ella came over to their side of the table. She stuck out her hand and said,

"Hi, I'm Ella Taylor Chen. I'm the amazing brain behind the Apple company and other technology things. I am also an actress. Who are you guys?"

Lennox took her hand and shook it firmly and said,

"I'm Lennox Marie Seaman. I am a Musical Theater kinda person."

Grace took her hand next,

"I'm Grace Lilian and I'm a singer and dancer."

Massie smiled and took her hand and said,

"I'm Massie Block. I'm a fashion designer. You know what MASSIE is? That's my brand."

Ella smiled and said,

"Nice to meet you guys. I hope we get our schedules soon. I want to see what classes we have together."

They were interrupted when Allie A Abbot, Skye Hamilton and Charlie Deery took the stage.

Allie A announced something important that got their attention right away,

"If you Alphas have not known yet, here's what's going on. Also we will be the instructors for the following classes, acting will be taken over by me, dancing will be taken over by Skye and Inventors Lab will be Charlie's class. The original instructors are still there but with an extra teacher. Also as you all know the Brazille boys are here to be flirted with, but ignore your studies and Shira will hear about this. Thank you.

Charlie said,

"On your personal aTouches at your table will be yours for this period of time until you get kicked out. No one can use your aTouch, the same way I can't use Skye's personal aTouch. Your information and classes are programmed into it, so create a personal password and finger scan for it. Also your schedules are saved in there so feel free to take a look."

The Alphas scrambled to look at their aSchedules.

_Massie's looked something like this_~

9:00 am-Breakfast in the dining Pavilion

10:00 am-Designer Dream Dresses- Learn about the best dresses you can make that will change he course of fashion~Taught by Kat Gucci

10:45 am-Stylish Skirts-Learn about the best skirts that will change history you can ever make~Taught by Lily Chanel

11:30 am-Fabulous Fabrics-Learn about fabrics and how silk might look better than satin~Taught by Macy Designers Representative

12:15 pm-Fashions Through Out the Ages-Learn about the different "in" styles from corsets to hoop skirts~Taught by Hera McFash

1:00 pm-Lunch! Enrich your minds with foods!

Only for Day 1- Spa Time. Go to your APS on your aTouch. It will lead you to the spa. (2:00pm)

2:00 pm-Alpha Lecture-Listen as each guest speaker tells you about how they got to the top~Featuring Allie A. Tomorrow

2:45 pm-Break time! Catch up with your friends, go for a swim, or just take a nap!

4:45 pm-Special Elective-You will choose an elective to learn about (_Tap here for elective choice)_

5:30-Male Guest Speaker-Different Alpha males who have changed the world will be here for a lecture-Featuring David Beckham Tomorrow

6:15- Pre-Dinner Break-Get ready for dinner

6:30-Dinner Time-Enrich your brain

After dinner you may explore and socialize until curfew. _Curfew-11:00 pm_

___*Note all classes are programmed into your aPod's APS_

_Lennox's looked like this_

9:00 am-Breakfast in the dining Pavilion

10:00 am-Musical Class-Learn how to use your body's instrument wisely~Taught by Riley Voice's INC Representative

10:45 am-Musicals-Blend your talents together~Taught by Dorothy McMusic

11:30 am-Actors and Actresses Exercises class-You will be with other kids doing exercises to become the best ~Taught by Martha Monroe and Allie A

12:15 pm-Actor and Actresses Through Out The Ages-Learn about the other famous people in history~Taught by Penny Holman

1:00 pm-Lunch! Enrich your minds with foods!

Only for Day 1- Spa Time. Go to your APS on your aTouch. It will lead you to the spa. (2:00pm)

2:00 pm-Alpha Lecture-Listen as each guest speaker tells you about how they got to the top~Featuring Allie A. tomorrow

2:45 pm-Break time! Catch up with your friends, go for a swim, or just take a nap!

4:45 pm-Special Elective-You will choose an elective to learn about (_Tap here for elective choice)_

5:30-Male Guest Speaker-Different Alpha males who have changed the world will be here for a lecture-Featuring David Beckham tomorrow

6:15- Pre-Dinner Break-Get ready for dinner

6:30-Dinner enrich your minds with our food.

After dinner you may explore and socialize until curfew. _Curfew-11:00 pm_

___*Note all classes are programmed into your aPod's APS_

_Grace's looked like this_

9:00 am-Breakfast in the dining Pavilion

10:00 am-Dancing Class-Jazz, Ballet, Ballroom and every kind you can think of. It's time to perfect your skills~Taught by Mimi and Skye

10:45 am-Singing Supreme-If you are an Alpha at singing, here's a class for you!~Taught by Miley Cyrus

11:30 am-Singing and Dancing Together-Learn the best lyrics to dance to~Taught by Iris McLean

12:15 pm-Singers And Dancers Through Out The Ages-Learn about your former Alphas~Taught by Athena Smith

1:00 pm-Lunch! Enrich your minds with foods!

Only for Day 1- Spa Time. Go to your APS on your aTouch. It will lead you to the spa. (2:00pm)

2:00 pm-Alpha Lecture-Listen as each guest speaker tells you about how they got to the top~Featuring Allie A. tomorrow

2:45 pm-Break time! Catch up with your friends, go for a swim, or just take a nap!

4:45 pm-Special Elective-You will choose an elective to learn about (_Tap here for elective choice)_

5:30-Male Guest Speaker-Different Alpha males who have changed the world will be here for a lecture-Featuring David Beckham tomorrow

6:15- Pre-Dinner Break-Get ready for dinner

6:30-Dinner enrich your minds with our food.

After dinner you may explore and socialize until curfew. _Curfew-11:00 pm_

_*Note all classes are programmed into your aPod's APS_

_Ella's looked like this-  
_

9:00 am-Breakfast in the dining Pavilion

10:00 am-Invention Lab-Learn the true extent of your abilities~Taught by Bethany Jolie and Charlie Deery

10:45 am-Acting Alphas-Learn how to be the BEST actoress ever~Taught by Lily Chang

11:30 am-Actors and Actresses Exercises class-You will be with other kids doing exercises to become the best ~Taught by Martha Monroe and Allie A

12:15 pm-Master Inventors-Learn about the greatest Alpha Inventors throughout the ages~Taught by Charlie Deery

1:00 pm-Lunch! Enrich your minds with foods!

Only for Day 1- Spa Time. Go to your APS on your aTouch. It will lead you to the spa. (2:00 pm)

2:00 pm-Alpha Lecture-Listen as each guest speaker tells you about how they got to the top~Featuring Allie A. tomorrow

2:45 pm-Break time! Catch up with your friends, go for a swim, or just take a nap!

4:45 pm-Special Elective-You will choose an elective to learn about (_Tap here for elective choice)_

5:30-Male Guest Speaker-Different Alpha males who have changed the world will be here for a lecture-Featuring David Beckham tomorrow

6:15- Pre-Dinner Break-Get ready for dinner

6:30-Dinner enrich your minds with our food.

After dinner you may explore and socialize until curfew. _Curfew-11:00 pm_

_*Note all classes are programmed into your aPod's APS_

AUTHOR'S NOTE- sorry if some of the classes don't match up.


	11. Chapter 11-Sabotage

**So so so so so so sorry for not updating m'dearies. I will now. But blame it on my math teacher!**

_The Next Day_

The Jackie O girls were woken up the next day by Ally JJ. She turned up their alarm radios that sang Alpha's Are Exclusive. Everyone woke up some of them less cranky than others. Lennox, Grace, Massie and Ella woke up like at the same time.

Thanks to Charlie's newest invention, a pillow that made sure your hair would never tangle up while you were sleeping, all the alpha's looked decent. They all made their way to the bathroom area.

A girl named Opal Woods (Golfing Extraordinaire) suddenly shrieked. Her eyes was rapidly swelling up. Soon her eyelids were to big to be opened. Then finally her eyelids stopped growing. Massie, Lennox and Grace glanced at their muse. She was trying to hide a smirk but unsuccessfully failing.

Ella suddenly took action. While everyone else was still frozen in shock at what had just happened, Ella grabbed the poor girl and towed her to the AlphaHospital. The nurse immediately took action. While the cucumber medical paste was being adsorbed into the girls skin to calm down the swelling, the nurse asked,

"How did this happen?"

Ella replied,

"I don't know. One moment she was about to apply eye-shadow and the next thing we know, her eyes are huge and horrible."

The nurse said,

"Whoever did this has connections. This is the rarest itching powder made from ground snake fangs with a little poison left inside. It could have killed her if you hadn't reacted so quickly. But luckily Shira had no idea what to invent a few years ago so she decided to make cures for random sabotage things."

Ella was super shocked.

**AN-Ella doesn't know about the whole Evil Muse thing**

Ella was told to return to her dorm and get ready for the day.

Ella went through her day like a zombie. She was trying to figure out who did this. Even her fave class, which was inventing where Charlie Darwin herself congratulated Ella, didn't pull her mind from the incident.

The only people she confided in were Massie, Grace and Lennox. They were just as shocked as she was but they had an idea of who it was

Later that day, after dinner, Lennox, Massie and Grace went to the muse's room in the Jackie O house.

They told her they knew she did it and that she broke their agreement.

The muse Ally JJ calmly replied that she only agreed not to hurt them, not the others.

Meanwhile, Ella was reading up on the itching powder, the thing that Opal Woods suffered.

It was so rare you practically had to be royal to get it. That or the black market. It was first made by a company and it was called CobraItch. It was supposed to be used as pest killer but people soon discovered that it also doubled as a itching powder. If it was not treated properly within 48 hours, that person would go into a coma. A cure was discovered in 2005 by Brazille Enterprises AKA Charlie Darwin.

Ella finally gathered enough information and decided to visit the poor girl.

When she arrived at the AlphaHospital, Opal looked normal except that her face was still a flaming red color. Opal was sniffling when Ella arrived there.

Opal was sure Shira was going to kick her out but Ella reassured her that Shira probably understood the pain that poor Opal Woods was going through.

While Ella was soothing the poor girl her brain was at work figuring out likely people that could have done such a thing.

_**AN-I'm suffering serious writer's block and no reviewitis. PLEASE REVIEW! Also it would be nice if you gave me some random ideas for this story. Also please check out my other story, the new girl for the Canterwood Crest series. I need serious help for that one. Remember, to review!**_


	12. Chapter 12-Carly Time(sorry)

**I need serious help. I'm suffering writer's block. Leave ideas by clicking that PM button. I need ideas for the Carly and Alli POV. Also go read Cali Gurls 1 by BaconCupcakes! Its a really good story and I speak from experience. Please go read it. It is a Clique Fanfiction. I hope you do! BTW Some of the ideas that are going to be in the next few chapters are from miyame-chan. So they credit goes to her as well. Enjoy the chapters!**

_Carly and Alli time WARNING-ITS GOING TO BE SHORT UNTIL I GET IDEAS!_

Carly had heard Alli snickering during their Singing Sensations class together. Carly "accidentally" tossed her Eletrix pen for her Eletrix notebook near Alli's desk.

She saw her aPod text box. The text Alli was looking at said,

Dear Allie J

I put CobraItch into one of the losers at the Jackie O house. Her name is Opal Woods. She isn't a threat to you. I did it to her for a warm up. Don't worry my darling, I will make sure all of them suffer severely at one point or another. Enclosed is a picture of Opal Woods. Don't laugh too loudly at her huge eyes!

Keep Being ALPHA!

Ally JJ

Carly gasped without meaning to. Alli saw her and glared at Carly with such intent Carly felt herself cower.

She got back to her seat with her pen and began to listen to the lesson.

Carly realized she needed to have some back up or something. After all one brain wasn't as good as 2. But her Alpha side argued that she was an ALPHA, she didn't need help.

But as she was thinking, she realized she was more worried about those people back-stabbing her like her former best friends by trying to take credit for what Carly discovered.

But she convinced herself that she just needed some ears and left it at that.

The next period was lunch. Carly decided this would the perfect time to recruit people. But she had to be very careful.

While tapping her lunch order into her aTouch, she heard a group of girls whispering. It sounded something like-

"Guys what do we do? There was a loop-hole in our deal. This means she can hurt anyone she wants except for Massie, Lennox and me." The girl who was talking had mocha brown hair that was super shiny.

"Grace, what about Ella? I mean we sorta trust her and she is really smart. She's like mini Charlie! And I think she's onto us." This time a girl with engaging amber eyes was talking.

"Massie, There's nothing to worry about. I highly doubt people in Jackie O are going to put on their make up without checking it 3 times to make sure. So _chill!_" A girl with sun-kissed blond hair was whispering now.

Carly thought to herself,

"Well this is something good. And the worst thing that could happen is they think I'm a lunatic. Whatever, I'm doing it."

She marched over to the three girls and said,

"You know that Allie J is here and her mom too?"

They looked up at her bewildered and the one with amber eyes recovered the fastest.

"Hey, I'm Massie Block. And WHAT? How did you know? We ended up with her mom as our muse."

Carly answered relieved,

"I have her in my house so I don't know why you think you have it so bad. She's like so unalpha it's killing me. By the way I'm Carly Pritchett and my talent is Musical Theater. How 'bout you?"

The amber eyed one said,

"I'm Massie Block and my talent os Fashion designing and I have a brand named MASSIE."

The girl with sun streaked blond hair introduced herself next,

"I'm Lennox Marie Seaman. My talent is Musical Theater, same as you Carly."

Carly nodded and looked at the girl with shiny glossy brown hair.

"I'm Grace Lilian and my talent is singing and being a dancer."

Carly said,

"Well, do you want to work together to bring down Allie J and her mother?"

Massie looked a bit miffed at this stranger that suddenly took charge but she figured, this girl knew about the Allie J problem so it didn't really matter. She took a deep breath and explained everything.

Carly looked interested and shocked and just started her own story.

Meanwhile they had no idea that Allie J was looking for followers of her own...

_**AN-I'm suffering serious writer's block and no reviewitis. PLEASE REVIEW! Also it would be nice if you gave me some random ideas for this story. ( Hint Hint Nudge Nudge) Also please check out my other story, The New Girl for the Canterwood Crest series. I need serious help for that one. Remember, to review!**_


	13. Chapter 13-Alli's New Recruit

**I need serious help. I'm suffering writer's block. Leave ideas by clicking that PM button. I need ideas for the Carly and Alli POV. Also go read Cali Gurls 1 by BaconCupcakes! Its a really good story and I speak from experience. Please go read it. It is a Clique Fanfiction. I hope you do! BTW Some of the ideas that are going to be in the next few chapters are from miyame-chan. So they credit goes to her as well. Enjoy the chapters!**

_Alli Pov_

Alli walked around the lunchroom eavesdropping on a conversation here and there. She acted like she was looking for someone and she was. She was looking for someone who disliked Allie A, Skye and Charlie just like she did.

She heard this girl who was talking super loud.

"Eh-Ma-Gawd! Are you telling me the stupid Heads let Massie Blockhead into the Academy!? Like eek! She's disgusting! She betrays me and ditches me for the ugly committee! I hate the Heads. And how dare they put me in Amelia Earhart, I mean like disappeared and accomplished nothing. I would leave if I wasn't a true alpha."

Alli perked up. She walked over to the girl and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Alli Autumns. My profession is singing and what about you?"

"I am Ahnna. My talent is public speeches. I make the best speeches."

**AN-I don't know her last name. If someone tells me, I'll change it**.

"So, Ahnna, tell me about yourself."

"I have my very own clique called The Ahnnabees. Like this girl named Massie Block used to be in it when she was in elementary school and she was like the lowest of the low. But she like totally betrayed me for her dumb Pretty Committee thing. And I am going to destroy her. So what 'bout you?"

"I have my own clique too, we call ourselves The Autumn Group. We dress colorfully and everything. We like to steal boyfriends and sabotage people to get revenge. And guess what? I used to know Massie Block as well and she is a big fat bitch. I mean I am going to know her off her high perch one day."

Alli was lying through her teeth but she didn't care. This girl was so easy to control, just the right amount of flattering, obedience and adoration and the girl would be hers. Besides it didn't matter what she did, this girl would be the perfect one to blame. Plus, Alli, thought, what a dumb name. Ahnna.

Ahnna's eyes lit up and a slow smile spread across her face.

"So you wanna team up to destroy her?"

"Yeah! You are the perfect combo of smart and deviousness!"

They both smiled and began to plan what they would do. Alli mentally made notes in her head. They looked a bit like this-

Both hate the Heads, Hate Massie and any of her friends, Want to win, Loves being the center of attention, big mouth,

Alli and Ahnna gave themselves a clique name A&A and with that they left to go to their next class. Little did they know Ella had been sitting at a table nearby with her other friends and heard every single word.

_**AN-I'm suffering serious writer's block and noreviewitis. PLEASE REVIEW! Also it would be nice if you gave me some random ideas for this story. ( Hint Hint Nudge Nudge) Also please check out my other story, The New Girl for the Canterwood Crest series. I need serious help for that one. Remember, to review!**_


	14. Chapter 14-Plans are forming

**Remember Read and Review!**

Ella looked shocked but her friend from Hillary Clinton was too busy babbling about Mel to notice. She fired off a quick text to Massie, Lennox and Grace and waited for their responses.

Meanwhile, Carly was typing up a web on her aTouch. She was trying to get her ideas in order.

She knew Allie J and her mom Ally JJ were here. She also knew the girls she befriended were Grace, Lennox and Massie. She also knew they befriended a girl named Ella. She had a lot of information to remember. Carly looked over all her notes and began to make plans.

Ella was walking swiftly back to the Jackie O table. She found Massie and sat next to her and asked,

"Do you know a Ahnna Pincher?"

Massie gasped,

"How...wait what?!"

"She's here and she and Allie J are teaming up to win. And who exactly is she?" Ella said flatly.

"She's my old alpha when I was in elementary school. She was horrible but she was #2 clique in my school that would accept me. W hated each other because I disagreed with her all the time and she knew I wanted the Alpha position more than anything else."

"Oh. According to my research she's a huge speech maker. She's very persuasive and generally the best one around. She is also very spoiled and scared of being made fun of. She always has to be the best."

A smile slowly spread across Massie's face as she formed a plan. One that would bring Ahnna to her knees.A plan that seems dumb but totally isn't.

_Alli POV_

Alli was listening to her new found ally...Ahnna. Honestly, that girl couldn't and wouldn't shut up. Sh talked about everything from boys, to hating the Heads and Massie. She just wouldn't shut up.

Alli said,

"So Ahnna, tell me why you hate Massie?"

"I like totally just hate her."

"Why?"

"Because she made me look like a fool in front of the Ahnnabees."

Alli thought the name Ahnnabees sounded way too much like Wannabee.

"So...why do you hate Skye, Charlie and Allie A.?"

"Be-cause... they're prettier and better than I am. I always have to be the best and I'll do anything to get there."

While Ahnna babbled on, Alli figure and perfected the perfect plan to make Ahnna do her evil bidding.

_Please read and review!_


	15. Chapter 15-AJ's in trouble!

**Remember Read and Review!**

Ella was ready when Alli walked into acting class. It turns out when Ella hacked errr checked Alli's schedule, her majors were Acting and Singing. She walked into the room and sat down next to Alli or AJ as she called her in her head.

When they were called for 1o1 or one on one testing to see how well they were in acting. Ella overheard their teacher tell AJ that she had potential to be a great actor.

Ella saw AJ's face turn red with fury and looked like she was about to blurt something out and she did.

"Ehmagawd! What is wrong with you people? Like I'm totally fooling you guys right now! Say something better!"

The lady looked angry and spoke,

"Excuse me? At Alpha Academy we do not tolerate rudeness. Go to the Head office right now and follow your aPod to get there. NOW."

Ella smiled gleefully to herself.

_AJ POV_

She stomped over to the diamond/crystal building and let herself inside. It was magnificent. A hologram lady told her to wait for an elevator.

It came within the second. It had plush seats and drinks.

Allie let herself drink a Alphaola. It was a yummy tasting fizzy drink.

_Please read and review!_

She walked out when the elevator dinged. AJ was at the top floor. It was colossal. In front of the huge window/balcony, was a Australia shaped desk.

Behind it was Shira. AJ for the first time gulped.


End file.
